The Cake and the Star Flower
by buddyspeed
Summary: What if Peach didn't want to be rescued by Mario? What if she had feelings for Bowser instead? A cute little oneshot of an idea I had. Please read and Review!


**Hello! So I never thought I'd do a fanfic for Mario, but I have! A friend of mine posted on Facebook "What if the princess wants to be with Bowser, and Mario just keeps kidnapping her?" a while back. For some reason, I thought of it again recently, and this story popped out. Currently it's a oneshot, but I could turn it into an actual story if I get the right inspiration and enough positive reviews about it.**

**That leads me to my next point. REVIEW! I love reviews both critical and positive. It turns my day around when I see in my inbox that I have a review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Peach stood at her window overlooking her Mushroom Kingdom. Everything was the same, but nothing was the same either. Glancing at her wooden table, she saw today's tea laid out next to a half eaten pink frosted cake and she remembered.

_The princess sat at a long dining room table filled with delicious delicacies found all over the Mushroom Kingdom. The one that caught her eye was the two-tiered cake. It was bright pink and surrounded by fire frosting. Peach stood up to inspect the cake further. The detail was phenomenal that it reminded her of the cakes she loved to bake back at her castle. _

_Oh how she missed her castle, her room, and her friends especially Toadette. They would be worried about her by now. Peach wondered whether or not they would be looking for her by now. She assumed they would, but how could she be sure? Princess Peach was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone enter the room until she heard someone clear his throat behind her._

_Peach looked behind her to see Bowser, King of the Koopas, standing there. He said, "Do you… er… like the cake, Princess?" He looked hopeful that the cake would please the princess._

_Even though she was trapped inside Bowser's fortress, she couldn't bring herself to be mean to the King of the Koopas. She politely responded, "The detail on the cake is excellent. You must have a first-class chef."_

"_Actually, I made it specifically for you. I know how much you like cake. Do you want a piece?" Peach thought to herself, _How sweet for him to do this. He isn't as bad as I thought._ She nodded and Bowser cut two slices of cake for each of them to enjoy._

_Peach sat back down with her slice of cake and took a bite. It took a bit for her to swallow because it was the worst cake she had ever tasted before. Bowser was waiting for her reaction to his cake. When he saw her expression upon eating it, he said, "Is it that bad? I thought I did it correctly."_

"_The frosting was excellent, but we need to work on your baking skills," she said. Bowser looked disappointed that he lost his chance to win over Princess Peach, but she added, "I've made several cakes before. Maybe we can bake one together?"_

_Bowser smiled and said, "I'd like that a lot."_

It was almost too hard to stay in her bedroom, but Peach didn't want to see anyone else. Her head was somewhere else right now and no one would understand why. If she confided in Toadette, she would tell her that she's just traumatized and a few months away would be helpful. They all wanted her to take a vacation from Mushroom Kingdom, maybe Isle Delfino, but Peach couldn't think about that. Her mind continued to wander as she walked around the room. She saw the bright white flower on her nightstand and she remembered again.

_Princess Peach and Bowser were standing in the kitchen. They had just finished eating the cake they made together. Bowser declared, "This is the best cake I have ever had!"_

_Peach only smiled at him and said, "I told you that you could bake a scrumptious cake! You just needed a nudge in the right direction."_

"_Wait right here, Princess. I have something for you." He ran out of the kitchen. Peach stood there waiting for him. _What could he have gotten me? _she wondered. Bowser's head peeked around the doorframe. "Close your eyes!"_

_Peach hesitantly said, "Okay." And closed her eyes. Bowser walked into the room and allowed her to open her eyes again._

_He stood directly in front of her and in his hand he held a bright red flower. "Princess, I got you this flower. It's called a Star flower. It's special because it turns red when you're with the person you love and doesn't die until the person you love dies."_

_Peach understood the meaning of the Star flower. She knew what Bowser was telling her. "Bowser, I…"_

"_I know you probably have feelings for the red plumber still, but I wanted to let you know... let you know that I… er… I love you, Princess." He held out the Star flower for Peach to have. She took it and it remained the same bright red. Bowser's eyes widened slightly at the flower's steady color._

"_I love you too, Bowser." She placed her hand on his face and they stood there without needing to say another word._

Princess Peach had tears running down her face when she forced herself out of the memory. She looked again at the pure white Star flower. It hadn't been red since the day Mario took kidnapped her from Bowser. She didn't want to be taken away from him, but she was and had no say in the matter.

Peach looked out at the Mushroom Kingdom again wishing to be looking out from Bowser's castle instead. Then, Princess Peach noticed the Star flower turned red. Her eyes widened in excitement as she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW please!**


End file.
